1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck bed restraint straps and more particularly pertains to a new truck bed cargo restraint system for containing cargo within selected areas of a truck bed for transportation purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of truck bed straps is known in the prior art. More specifically, truck bed straps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art truck bed straps include U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,458; U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,706; U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,153; U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,488; U.S. Pat. No. 772,157; and Foreign Patents EP 0 523 032 A1 & EP 0 634 350 A1.
In these respects, the truck bed cargo restraint system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of containing cargo within selected areas of a truck bed for transportation purposes.